The present invention relates to a Reed Solomon decoder for error correction.
A digital communication system includes means to correct a signal error generated due to noise in a channel, e.g., technology using a Reed Solomon code. Because a Reed Solomon code has a high code rate and superior correction capability, it can be used in various applications including a compact disc player, a digital audio tape recorder, a digital video cassette recorder, digital video broadcasting-terrestrial (DVB-T), and digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB).